Cat's eye View
by Nayeri
Summary: Sequel to 'Strange day in the Kitchen Corridor', Harry is subjected to a curse from Malfoy. His Uncle is not pleased. Harry sends a request for help, which is answered by Minerva McGonagall, and none other then Severus Snape. P&S has the prequel
1. The Transformation and the Help missive

Harry sighed with relief as he exited his last finals for that year. School was officially over(though they wouldn't leave for a couple of days yet.) and it felt good to be alive. It had been two weeks since the 'Feline Incident' as he dubbed it, and he smiled wryly at the thought. After he had pounced on Snape(horror upon horrors), he had wandered the hallways until the scent of catnip in cream, as well as fish slathered in it. When he had gotten to his meal, McGonogall had let him eat it before reversing the ears and tail. He considered himself lucky that the only one he'd pounced was Snape.

Coming back to the now and then, Harry walked up to the Gyffindor dormitories to finish packing. Much as he was loathe to leave the castle that he considered more home then his relative's place, he knew that he would never be allowed to stay at the castle alone. As such, for the past three years he had begrudgingly packed and returned to the Dursley's. This time would be no different, which he hoped would be the case. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the thought of what his Uncle would have done if he had seen Harry with ears and a tail. It was not a pleasant thought.

***

A certain blonde Slytherin watched his dark haired nemesis climb the stairs towards the rival house's tower. A smirk played about his lips, and he mouthed silently to himself 'Soon, Potter, you'll regret pouncing on my Head of House that way. Soon.' Draco knew what to do, and when to do it. What would be more uncomfortable and humiliating then going through the summer after your enemy had implemented his revenge plan? Especially one so easy to pull off. He looked forward to the end of school.

***

Harry struggled to pull his heavy trunk (with Hedwig's cage tied on top) onto the train. He was glad that he didn't have much in the way of material possessions, otherwise the task would be shy on impossible. Finally managing it, he grinned with relief. Following his two friends, he sat with them in one of the last empty compartments. He never noticed his worst enemy watching carefully from his own compartment. He never expected to get ambushed while heading for the bathroom. All he knew was he suddenly found himself being pulled inside a compartment, and hearing "_Accio Harry's wand!_" He cursed himself mentally for letting himself become helpless.

Turning, he glared at the person who had stolen his wand. He was more then pleased to note that it was Malfoy he was glaring at. He said in a icy calm voice "Return my wand, Malfoy." Draco just smirked, twirling Harry's wand tauntingly while pointing his own at the wand's owner. He said "Potter, surely you must have realized that any Slytherin who saw what happened that day would exact revenge? And such a fitting revenge too. No Protego for you this time. Act like a cat, be a cat Potter! **_Cattus - alio amoveo_**(Cat-person shift)!!!!"

Harry flinched as a spell was sent flying at him. He hissed in pain as his body began changing from it's normal form. He looked at his hands, which felt like they were on fire, and was shocked to realize that fur was growing on them. As well as sharp claws, which broke from his skin in much the way a werewolf's does. When the transformation was finished, he was a black panther like creature standing on it's hind paws. Which was odd, because his legs were definitly digitigrade.

Harry snarled at Draco "Fool! Did you forget that a cat has natural weapons?!" Malfoy paled at that, and quickly tossed Harry's wand back to him before scooting out the door. Harry then sighed, and began hissing curses in Parseltongue. He dug in his pocket, glad that he always kept his Invisibility Cloak on him whenever he could get away with it. He then threw it over himself, disappearing from view, before going to find the one person who might be able to at least hide him if not return him to his human form; Hermoine Granger.

***

To say that Hermoine was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. But, upon Harry's insistent plea not to make this a big deal, she concentrated on helping her friend. She couldn't turn him back, true, but she cast a strong Glamour on him. She murmured "You'll have to make sure that spell stays up by concintrating on it every morning and every night. If you don't, then you'll reveal yourself to your relatives." She said 'relatives' loosely. They were too cruel to be considered more then that.

Knowing that his very survival may depend on it. he nodded. He did indeed hold the Glamour up the rest of the day, and well into the night after returning to the Dursleys. The trip had been rather boring, actually, which he was grateful for. But in the night he felt a craving for cream, or at least milk. And, as it had been with trying not to pounce Snape, he couldn't ignore the urgings of his cat mind. He soon found himself in the kitchen, quietly opening the fridge to take out the milk so as to pour a glass of it. He had, however, missed jumping the third step. That was what woke his Uncle.

While he was searching for the milk, Harry felt something grab him sharply by the scruff of his neck and pull him back. Turning around, he saw the angry face of his Uncle(currently a deep shade of purple), and knew he was in trouble. Getting dragged upstairs back to his room, he was thrown to the bed with enough force that he bounced slightly. The fear of what his Uncle would do to him was enough for the Glamour to fail. Vernon seemed stunned momentarily, then spat "You really are a freak, aren't you!" in a low whisper. Harry never got the chance to answer, as he was cruelly beaten to near unconcious-ness.

***

An hour before dawn, Harry came out of his almost trance-like state with a soft moan. He looked about, noticing that his glasses were missing. Oddly enough, the room before him was only slightly blurred. He noticed that Hedwig had come in on her own(he had not wanted to risk her safety by bringing her home in the cage). Getting out quill, ink, and parchment, he limped over to the small desk where the owl was perched. Hedwig looked at him with concern, though Harry missed the look. He wrote one word on the parchment, and said softly to his owl "Hey, girl. I'm sorry to send you back out, but this is urgent. Can you get this to Dumbledore or McGonagall?" The owl hooted softly, holding out her leg so that the 'letter' could be tied on. Then with a loving nip, she departed as fast as she could

Harry could only watch, feeling despair creeping upon him. He knew it took Hedwig at least three days to reach the school, and he wondered if he would even still be alive by then. He sighed, and went back to bed to sleep for an hour. His body felt like crap, and he knew it was only going to get worse as the summer progressed. He hoped Hedwig could make it on time.

***

A few days later found Albus, Severus and Minerva the last teachers in Hogwarts. They were sharing a morning meal together when a snowy owl flew in. Minerva gasped, saying "That's Hedwig!!" As the owl swooped, McGongall held out her wrist automatically. Hedwig alighted on the proffered appendage, and held out her letter. Taking it, Minerva offered the owl a piece of bacon, which she gratefully accepted. She then read the message, and paled slightly.

Albus blinked, concerned "What is it, Minerva?" She murmured "I think Harry may be in trouble." Snape raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What could that brat possibly be doing that he needed to bother his teachers?' She glared at him, and said "The letter simply says 'Help'. That's what is most worrying. Harry _never_ asks for help if he can help it."

Albus nodded, and sighed. He murmured "As I have to go to see to some things today, I cannot attend to the problem myself. Severus, Minerva, I suggest you get ready." Severus started, asking sharply "Why should _I_ go see the brat?" The Headmaster said quite sharply "Because, Severus, you and Minerva are the only ones, besides me, in the castle. I don't want either of you to go alone now that Death Eater activity is beginning to increase. Am I understood?"

Severus had the grace to look sheepish, and stated "Yes, Albus." He sighed, and spared a look with Minerva. This was going to be a long day, especially with Albus acting like a mother hen. The Gryffindor Head of House just shrugged at the look, and mouthed 'Don't worry to much.' The Potions Master grimaced slightly. How could he not worry? Though he hated the boy, he knew the truth about what Minerva had said. Potter never asked for help. He sighed, thinking '_A long day indeed.'_


	2. The Rescue

Harry groaned, shaking badly from the pain as he slipped gently into bed. The only time he had felt this bad was when the Basilisk had bitten him. Then he had had poison moving swiftly through his veins. Now, though, his pain was for an entirely mundane reason.

His left eye was so badly swollen that he would have had a hard time seeing with it. The blood that dribbled from a cut above that eye simply finished the job, completely caking the eye shut. He reckoned he had at least two broken ribs, as breathing was becoming harder to do. His right arm was so badly broken that the bone was facing opposite to it's normal position. And though he couldn't see his back, he figured that he would have to have the fur clipped just to get rid of the knots.

Four days had gone by after he'd sent Hedwig on her mission. Harry wasn't sure if he could survive much longer. He hoped and prayed that she hadn't been caught by any of the wrong sort. His mind, however, was beginning to go into a downward spiral of worry. Thoughts of the 'What if they don't come at all?' sort were flashing through his mind.

He sighed, and tried to push the saddening thoughts away. He needed to get to sleep early, for he was unlikely to sleep that night. So, despite the sun still being up, he began to drift. His cat ears, however, were perked to any sound. It wouldn't be ten minutes before he was awoken again.

***

Two muggle-dressed figures popped into existence at the end of the street Privet Drive. One was a man, dressed all in black, and had black hair. His dark eyes held the look that would often have students ducking for cover. The other was an older women, in a gentle style of clothing. Her eyes too were hard though, and her lips were pursed.

As they started walking down the block to their destination, the man whispered just loud enough for the woman to hear "Honestly, Minerva, you'd think there would be some difference in these houses. Muggles, honestly!" Minerva just rolled her eyes in agreement with his statement. Soon enough they spotted the house they were headed for. Number 4, home to the Dursley family.

They debated on who should knock. Severus got the short end of the stick. With a sigh, he walked up the perfect stairs to knock on the perfect door. His knock had never been quiet if he was aggravated. That was most likely what spooked the inhabitants, who sounded as if they were watching the Television. The Potions Master didn't expect a whale of a man to answer the door. Said man's face was a deep shade of puce just then.

Minerva stepped up to join Severus on the porch. Once she saw the man, she stated "We are here to check on Harry." If possible the man's face grew a deeper shade, then drained completely of color. His voice, however, was gruff "Can't. The boy is out playing." Always able to spot a liar from quite a distance off, Severus nodded to Minerva. The witch smiled icily "We'll just wait for him then."

Vernon Dursley blinked, then nodded sharply and moved out of the way. The two Professors entered, and followed the man into the living room. A large boy, obviously Dudley, stared at them before waddling into the kitchen to hide. A horsey looking woman nearly gaped at seeing them. Particularly Severus, it seemed, for she mouthed 'Sev....' while her husband's back was turned.

Severus pretty much ignored the small talk Minerva had cajoled Vernon into. Instead he concentrated on Petunia. She was motioning with her eyes to the ceiling. She kept doing it so often, Severus was afraid she would get dizzy. But he got the hint, and said "May I use your bathroom? Just upstairs is it?" After Vernon nodded sharply again, he got up, locking eyes with Minerva briefly. He then headed upstairs.

***

Harry quickly hid under his bed as he heard feet on the stairs. He'd heard knocking, then voices. But his heart had been hammering so hard from hearing the distinctive pop of apparating that he could hear what was being said. However, he knew it was better to hide then to face his Uncle if he was angry. He bit at a knuckle gently, conscious of the fact that his teeth were sharp enough to break his skin easily. He then proceeded to wait.

***

Severus grumbled to himself, thankful that Petunia had told him to look upstairs. He began checking doors. One was obviously the bathroom, one a guest room. One had many toys in it, and he would have said this was Potter's room. Except that the boy wasn't in there. One was obviously the master bedroom. He looked to the last door, and was shocked to notice that there was a row of locks and chains on it. They were unlocked, but just the fact that they were there disturbed Severus greatly.

He opened it cautiously, peering inside. The room was fairly empty, except for one bed, a small wardrobe, and a desk. He would have turned and left if something hadn't caught his eye. The very tip of a black furred tail peeking out from under the bed. His mind quickly flashed back to that Spring, when he had seen a tail-tip similar to the one he was seeing now. He entered the room slowly, eyes on the bed now.

"Potter? I know your in here, I suggest you show yourself before my patience is expended." Severus said in a cool voice. Though no others would know it, save for a few, this was a cover. He was deeply shaken by what he had seen. His sharp black eyes noticed that the bed seemed to be stained with something. It was a deep red color, so deep as to be almost brown. That shook him more then he cared to admit, for he suspected he knew what that stain was.

Harry stopped chewing on his finger when he heard the Professor's voice. They had come! Hedwig had made it and someone had come! But what if it wasn't for the right side? What if Snape was trying to get him for the evil sort? Better to be safe then sorry in any case. He thus crept closer to the edge of where the shadows were, just enough so that his good eye could gaze at Snape. He reckoned he could be seen from there without showing too much of his wounds. It wasn't a good idea to show weakness in front of what one would call an 'enemy'.

Severus sighed, and murmured "Stubborn child. I said show yourself, not just an eye." With that he levitated the bed across the room. It took all his control not to drop the bed as he saw Potter in his full glory. Besides the eye and arm, his back was covered with welts. So many so that the shirt was barely staying together by threads. And by the way the boy was breathing thinly, it wasn't too hard to guess that a rib or two was broken.

Harry cursed mentally as he was revealed. Sitting up, he bit his lip to keep from crying out as his movement jarred his broken arm. Quickly cradling the injured limb with his good arm, he looked at Snape with a mixture of fear and relief in his eye. Relief that he would undoubtedly be getting out of here. Fear for what the Professor thought of him just then.

Severus thought 'What did that bastard do to you, Potter?' He then backed up his thoughts, shocked that he was concerned for the brat. With a mental sigh, he conjured a Patronus to tell Minerva to come upstairs, and make sure Vernon was well bound before doing so. He then approached Potter slowly, pulling out one of the few potions he had brought with him. A disinfectant, as he noticed the wounds had an ugly green tinge to them.

Harry blinked, surprised to see what looked like a doe Patronus bounding away. However, when he noticed Snape approaching, it took all his self-control not to back up, or even flinch. His ears flicked as Snape lowered himself onto his knees so that he was looking Harry in the eye. The Professor then held out a potion that looked disgusting, and stated simply "Drink." Knowing that it was likely one of the healing potions that tasted nasty, he swiftly opened it and downed the contents.

Severus fought to keep from smirking as the boy-cat shuddered at the taste, and muttered "There has to be a way to make potions taste less objectionable." He ignored that last bit, and said "Where's your wand, Potter?" The child seemed surprised at the question, then said "Locked in my trunk, sir. Which in turn is locked in the cupboard under the stairs." Severus cursed softly under his breath, but stopped at seeing the boy's eyes widen.

Just then Minerva came into the room in a rush. She stopped dead at spotting what looked like a beaten and bloody panther. She then caught sight of the good eye, and the lightning-bolt scar above said eye. This was one of her little lions(which would be quite literal just then.) She felt a rage start bubbling in her stomach to spread through her limbs. Whether the child had been in a fight or not, to let the wounds start going septic meant heavy neglect.

Severus said quietly "Watch him, Minerva. I need to get the boy's trunk." She nodded, and the Potions Master headed back down the stairs to see this cupboard. He found it easily enough, as it wasn't hard to miss if one was looking for it. Unlocking the door, he saw the boy was indeed telling the truth. Something made him cast Lumos however. What he saw in one corner made him want to curse the Dursleys five ways to Monday. Casting the same levitation spell that he used on the bed, he brought the trunk up to the boy's room.

Harry's mind was still reeling at the colorful curses that Snape had spoken. How would his Uncle be able to do that, even if he'd been magical?! He didn't notice that McGonagall was watching him with sadness in her eyes. Or barely concealed rage for that matter. If he had, he most likely would have thought that she was angry at him. After all, he was the wizard, shouldn't he have defended himself somehow?

Harry did his best not to start as the trunk lowered next to him, with the lock facing towards the door. He had to hide a smirk however, as both Professors tried and failed to open it. After three minutes of that, he finally stated in a controlled voice "Let me do that, Professors." He approached the trunk, after having gotten up rather wobbly, and knelt so he could pass the left hand over the locks. The trunk immediately sprang open, and Harry reached in to grab his wand. He felt complete again, as well as more in control of his magic.

Both Severus and Minerva gaped as Harry opened the trunk simply by passing his hand over it. Severus recovered first, and shook his head. Closing and relocking the trunk, he shrunk it so that it would fit in a pocket. He then sent out a Patronus to the Order to make sure the Dursley's were taken care of. Afterwards, he withdrew a simple potion's vial, and tapped it while chanting an unknown spell.

Harry gazed, mystified, as Snape took care of things. He then gazed warily at the now glowing vial. Snape said in a quiet voice "This is a Portkey, Mr. Potter. It will take us directly to Hogwarts. You simply have to grab it with your good p...hand." Harry nodded, and proceeded to do so. He was still a bit out of it, or he might have caught Snape's slip of the tongue.

Minerva also grasped the vial, her eyes cloudy as her thoughts progressed. If they couldn't get Dursley to trial for this, she was going to handle it herself. And from the look Severus passed her just before the Portkey activated, he was thinking the same thing. Either way, Vernon Dursley was going to reap the rewards of his abuse towards one of her lions. Of that, she was determined.


	3. The Cat and the Ermine

(Authors Note: Will you two stop looking at me like that? *A panther and an ermine continue glaring* Look, it's not my fault you two decided to do it! Read the story and review, peeps, and maybe these two will leave me alone!!!)

Harry gasped as he was deposited in the Hogwarts Infirmary after Portkeying. It felt worse than Flooing, and he wasn't very good at that either. Had it not been for the fact that he was already sitting, he would likely have fallen down. Indeed, his injures flared in pain because of the mode of transport, and his vision swam. He felt a strong, firm hand pressing against his good shoulder lightly, holding him up as he swayed.

"Poppy! Poppy, are you in?!" a voice called. He recognized that voice as Professor McGonagall, and it was coming from his right. If she was to his right that meant....that Snape was holding him up. If his face hadn't been covered in black fur, the blush that now colored his cheeks would have been all too obvious. It was for more than just the embarrassment at the situation, it was for the fact that he enjoyed the care he felt radiating from the hand on his shoulder. Who would have guessed that Snape had a heart?

Minerva called again, truly hoping that her friend was in. She had noticed that Harry had swayed, and was surprised when Severus had steadied him. She bit back a sigh of relief as the Infirmary Matron came out of the door that led to her rooms. She motioned Poppy over with a hand, while nodding in the direction of Harry. She almost wished she had gone to talk to her before calling her as she watched Poppy's eyes widen with horror.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she went to perform some diagnostic spells on the boy-cat. Said cat had managed to regain his equilibrium, but still felt totally exhausted. Besides that, he was in a great deal of pain, though not as much as he had been after the transportation. He listened idly as McGonagall told of how they had found him. It only took a few minutes after that for the Healer to mend his broken bones. She then immobilized his freshly healed arm against his side, so as to not aggravate it.

"I suggest you take a shower before I heal the visible wounds. I wouldn't want any lingering bacteria to be sealed inside you." said Pomfrey. With that, Harry got up and headed for the door that he knew led to the lavatory. He was grateful to get out of his blood sticky clothing, though he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as the remaining back on the shirt tore at his scabs. He then got into the shower, and turned it to just below burning level.

After spelling the water to act as a disinfectant, he stood still, letting the jets beat against his body. That was one thing he had discovered coming to Hogwarts. Magical showers had jets not just from above, but from the side-walls as well. How long he stood there like that, letting the water wash away the blood, he didn't know. But he finally decided he had been in there long enough, and began scrubbing vigorously at his fur after pouring some shampoo into his good hand. He was very grateful for his small amount of control on his wand-less magic, for he wouldn't have been able to perform that simple task with his right arm pinned against his side.

Once he finished the shower, he stepped out onto a fuzzy bath-mat that always seemed to be there after a shower but never before. Grabbing a red with gold lined towel, he proceeded to dry his fur off as best he could. He then tried to struggle into his under-garments and finally his pajama pants. He noticed that there was no top there, and figured the Healer had told the house-elves not to put them out for him until he'd been healed. He sighed, and pulled up what remained of his famed Gryffindor courage, and headed out into the main part of the Infirmary. Time to face the music, it seemed.

***

Madame Pomfrey sighed, and muttered "Poor child. Bad enough he seems to have come on the wrong end of a feline spell, but to get beaten by ones own relatives? I think, for once, that Mr. Potter will agree to stay that week it's going to take his body to fully recover from his injuries." Minerva smiled quietly, and didn't bother glancing at Severus. She likely knew what his expression was going to be. One of disgust, disbelief or sheer impatience.

Severus growled lightly, and muttered "I am going to _kill _Albus. What was the man thinking? He knew better than to not check what kind of living conditions the boy would have to endure. Thank Merlin the boy came to some senses this year. That Muggle nearly killed him this time, I think." He looked to Poppy to confirm, and she nodded slightly.

Minerva sighed, and stated "Well, now I know where Harry gets his reluctance to ask for help. That man probably beat him out of trying to!" Her eyes flashed angrily as she remembered, merely an hour ago, coming into the small bedroom and finding her 'Golden' Lion in such a state. She, too, was going to have sharp words with Albus.

The conversations stopped as the bathroom door opened, and the top-naked feline came in. Well, it was sort of hard for a person to be naked if one was furred. Either way, the child sat down on the bed that Poppy indicated, and stayed completely still. It took mere moments to heal the welt-marks and the cut above his eye. Though his back would have scars if he ever returned to his human form, the youngling wasn't going to die from the wounds. He was then given a pain-killing potion, followed by a light sleeping draught.

Severus and Minerva nodded as Potter fell asleep. It was time to hunt Albus down and get some answers. One of which was 'why is the child a feline?' Though that question likely wouldn't be able to be answered by any save the boy-cat, and the one who had cast the spell. Merlin knew who that person was.

***

__

A few days later

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Getting off with only a slap on the wrists. And the look Dursley had when he left the court-room would have frozen fire." snarled Severus to Minerva. They had both gone to the trial of Vernon Dursley, and both were furious that the man was only getting placed under house arrest. "Thankfully Petunia signed the separation papers, and the Muggle judge agreed to give her custody of Dudley." returned Minerva in a tight voice.

Severus nodded, and thought to himself '_At least Tuney will be safe_'. Then he blinked, wondering where that thought came from. Petunia had always been cruel to him and a bit towards Lily. It was probably the fact that she _was_ Lily's sister that made him think that. That, and the obvious fact that Petunia had tried to help her nephew, even if she was jealous of him.

As they entered Hogwarts, one of the magical papers that Albus always charmed to deliver messages to staff appeared. It hovered in front of Severus, and the Potions Master took it. Opening it, he read the note. He began cursing vehemently, and stated "Lucius has deemed that Draco didn't do well enough in his grades. After letting his disappointment be known, he sent Draco here. Draco is now in the Infirmary" at Minerva's shocked look.

Minerva paled slightly, and stated "Besides the fact that Malfoy Senior is a sick bastard, who should be forcefully gelded, Mr. Malfoy is now in the same room as Mr. Potter." Severus forced himself not to show the sudden dread he felt at that, but he moved swiftly, heading upstairs to the Infirmary. His godson and Mr. Potter had never been very friendly with each other, and just then he was worried that they would tear strips from each other.

***

Harry stirred slightly, before jerking himself out of the nightmare he'd been trapped in. His heart was hammering, and his breaths were coming in gasps. He thought to himself '_They're getting worse._' He then reached out to the bedside table for the special pair of glasses that had been charmed to fit on his changed face. He smiled as his vision was brought into full focus, something that had never happened with his old glasses. Looking around, he spotted a suspiciously familiar shape in one of the beds. It had platinum blond hair so light as to be almost silver.

'_Malfoy' _Harry thought with anger. That little creep, showing his face after turning him into a cat. Harry grinned then, evilly. There were no teachers about, or any other grown-up for that matter. He could pay Malfoy back big time. Slipping out of bed, he padded silently over to the bed with Malfoy in it. He then began picking through spells, and decided to use the spell that had been used on him. With one exception: Malfoy wasn't going to be a cat.

With a quickly muttered "**_Bestia - alio amoveo_" Harry stood back to watch. What he didn't count on was for Malfoy to wake just as he completed casting the spell wandlessly. Malfoy's eyes widened in horror as he saw his nemesis, and remained that way as he felt the fur growing. Silver fur cascaded down his body, his finger-nails turned into claws, and his teeth turned extra sharp. His ears shifted to the top of his head, and he felt certain he could feel a tail growing from his tail-bone. Looking back, he watched amazed as a black-tipped tail burst from the back of his trousers. Where there once had been a human wizard, now sat an ermine.**

Harry bit his tongue lightly to keep from laughing out loud. He had always thought Malfoy seemed like a ferret to him. This just proved it. Malfoy yelled "I am going to _kill _you, Potter!" and leaped out of bed, ignoring his pain in favor of chasing his enemy. Harry just grinned, and walked away. He wasn't expecting his tail to get bitten. Roaring, he turned on Malfoy, who seemed to have realized his mistake. The ermine turned, and ran out of the Infirmary, with the black panther hot on his heels. Both were moving so fast that neither noticed the two Professors they nearly ran over in the process.

On and on they ran, until they reached the Kitchen Corridor. Malfoy screeched to a stop, and tickled the pear. Leaping into the Kitchens, he was about to slam the painting shut when a black furred hand grabbed it. Fleeing further into the Kitchen, he was followed by Harry. Neither of them knew when it started, but one got hit with a bowl of porridge. This started a major food fight, which was only stopped by the sight of Professors McGonagall and Snape in the doorway.

Severus said in a voice thick with sarcasm "I'm glad to see you are having fun. But I do believe both of you were restricted to the Infirmary. Once we return there, you both will explain what you were thinking getting out of bed. You will then have the pleasure in trying to get food out of your pelts." Both children blinked, looked at each other, and grinned evilly. Those grins made a cold chill run down Severus' spine.

What made them think to do it, neither knew. But both were in silent agreement for once. Each picking up a pie apiece(both pies being heaped with whip cream) they took careful aim at the rival's Head of House. Then, in unison, they threw the pies. Both pies met their marks with a double _splat-splat_. The laughter that resounded after the prank could be heard all the way up to the Owlery.

(Authors end notes: Again, Review, and maybe these two will...Agh!!! *runs from the angry furred wizards.*)


	4. A Potion Gone Wrong

(Authors note: By the way, the spell cast by Harry on Draco in the last chapter meant: Animal-person shift.)

Harry bit back a yelp as his ear was jerked in the firm grasp of his Professor as he tripped. After throwing a pie in Snape's face(with Malfoy getting Professor McGonagall), he had watched with nervousness as their faces turned grim. He had then found himself being dragged along after Professor McGonagall by his ear. He noticed though that Malfoy hadn't escaped getting caught in the same type of hold by Snape. At least they had done it together, so neither could get punished without the other. That was something to be glad about.

They were led back to the Infirmary by two furious Professors, to be met by an equally furious Healer. All three proceeded to give them an ear-ringing lecture, and for their impudence they received two detentions each. One with Professor McGonagall, the other with Snape. They were then left to go to the lavatory alone to try and get the now dry food out of their pelts. Harry chuckled slightly after the door was closed, and at Malfoy's odd look, stated "The Professors' look was priceless!"

Malfoy grinned, and nodded, saying "Just seeing Professor Snape looking dumbfounded was worth the punishment. Y'know, your okay Potter. I hardly expected you to be one for a food fight. I suggest we declare a truce...at least until school starts." Harry nodded, and held out a paw-like hand with the claws sheathed, stating "Agreed." Malfoy met the shake, and both smiled lightly at each other. They then went into separate showers to try and remove the 'food-glue' from their fur.

***

Severus groaned, rubbing at his temples, and muttering "If those two get along the rest of the summer, I think we will have problems."

Minerva tilted her head in an obvious 'why?' gesture. Severus stated "Because, those two will be able to get into more mischief then the Weasley Twins and the Marauders combined!" Minerva paled at that, knowing that they were going to be up to their ears in trouble if they couldn't keep Potter and Malfoy under control.

Minerva murmured "Maybe we should see Albus about this....speaking of Albus." The two Professors stopped walking, and nodded at the Headmaster as he approached them. For some strange reason, a large black dog was trailing him. Albus smiled quietly, and said "Snuffles here is Harry's dog...or would have been if he hadn't been with the Dursley's." The dog growled at the name of the Muggles, but Albus shushed him, and motioned for Snuffles to go find Harry.

"Now, I assume you two have something to tell me?" Albus asked. Minerva and Severus smirked at each other. How Albus knew what they were thinking only he knew. But they weren't about to question him on that. Following the Headmaster to his office, they prepared to tell him all that was needed to be said.

***

Harry was just coming out of the bathroom, drying himself one-handedly as his arm had started to hurt from the activities of the day, when Snuffles came in. Harry gaped slightly, then grinned, crying "Snuffles!" He ran over to hug the dog around the neck. Snuffles proceeded to lick him happily. Harry whispered in the dog's ear "You can't transform here, but wait till tonight, then we'll talk, okay?" The dog nodded before sitting on his haunches.

Malfoy came out just then, and stared warily at the black dog. He said softly "You do realize that dog resembles a grim, don't you Potter?" Harry nodded, and said with a smile "I thought so at first too, but after I got to know Snuffles I realized he wasn't so bad. Certainly not a bringer of doom, or whatever such nonsense the Divination books say." Madame Pomfrey bustled out, glaring at them until they returned to bed. The dog trotted over and laid down by Harry's bed.

Pomfrey also glared at the dog, but knew that it wasn't about to leave. She then performed her diagnoses spells and muttered "Potter, you've strained your arm. I'm going to have to insist you keep it in a sling if you don't stop such foolish acts." Before Harry could agree or not, his right arm was in a sling and his left hand held a vial of pain-reliever. He noticed that Malfoy had one two. Shrugging, he stated "Bottoms up!" Both drank the potion, and both soon fell asleep.

***

_Later that night_

"Snuffles, will you be quiet!" hissed Harry as they tip-toed up to the seventh floor. Harry had called Dobby as soon as he'd woken up, and the house-elf had told him where he could find a place to talk to his godfather in privacy. Snuffles just looked at him in annoyance, but he did quiet down. They soon reached the corridor where the Room of Requirement could be found. Doing as Dobby had told him, Harry paced three times up and down said corridor. At the third pass, a door appeared. Opening it, he waited for Snuffles to enter before entering himself. He closed the door behind him.

Harry gasped slightly as he was gripped in a giant bear-hug. Smiling, he says "I missed you too, Sirius." Snuffles had transformed into a thin man with black hair and lively eyes. Despite still being in hiding, Sirius Black looked better then he had when Harry had first met him two years ago. Then he had looked desperate, sad and a little bit crazy.

"How you doing, kiddo? As soon as I heard from Albus what had happened, I came. What spell are you under, by the way?" Harry grinned at his godfather's words, and sat down at a chair that appeared near the center of the room. He proceeded to tell all of what had happened, beginning a week ago. He had to stop briefly as he told of the beatings, for Sirius looked ready to go out and slaughter a certain Muggle. After getting Sirius to calm down, he told how he had been rescued. Sirius seemed surprised that in had been Snape who had saved him.

"Believe me, I was surprised to at his attitude. But at the time, I had never been more happy to see him. I mean, at least he is on our side. Imagine if it had been Malfoy Senior instead." Sirius blanched at that thought, and pulled Harry into another hug. The two continued talking well into the night before it was decided Harry had better head back to the Infirmary. Sirius murmured softly "Remember, I'll be staying awhile in my dog form. I'm not going to let you get out of my sight for at least the next month." Harry chuckled, and returned to the Infirmary, followed by a black dog who resembled a grim.

***

_A week later_

"Man, it's great to be out of there. Bad enough we had to do detentions, but to be stuck in the Infirmary at the same time?" muttered Malfoy. Or Draco, as Harry was beginning to think of his rival. That past week had been very informative, for both of them. It showed that old enemies could get along when they tried. Harry hoped they could drop the enemy part when they got back to classes, and just be rivals. One could dream, couldn't they?

"Indeed. I spend more time there then I do my own room!" Harry said with a smirk. It was true, he reflected. He did spend more time in the Infirmary then in the dormitory up in Gryffindor Tower. He glanced back to the dog that was padding after him. Snuffles had a canine grin on his face, and Harry chuckled mentally. He turned back to Draco, and said "Why don't we go to the library? We need to finish our homework, and as long as we stay out of the restricted section, I'm sure the adults wont mind."

Draco agreed, and a few hours later would find them finishing off an essay. Harry got up to find a book on Potions to help him with the essay he was struggling on. Seeing one, he climbed up the ladder to snag it down. Returning to his seat, he opened it to the middle. That was where he found it. A potion that was difficult to make, but could be useful. Seeing that Draco was finished with his essay, he nudged him gently.

Draco looked up, slightly annoyed. The ermine's jaw dropped as he saw the Potion that Harry had found. He stated "Sweet Merlin, the _Mens Vinculum_(Mind Bond) Potion. Otherwise known as the 'Other-persons Shoes' Potion. I heard about it but didn't know they would have the recipe outside the restricted section." Indeed, Draco's surprise was valid. The Potion was a seventh year extra-credit project, and required a lot of patience. Oddly enough, though, it only took twelve hours to brew.

Draco's eyes met Harry's green ones. The ermine shook his head in bemusement, and Harry pocketed the book. They proceeded to pack up their supplies, and headed for the door. Harry remembered something, and told Draco to wait in the hallway. He knelt, and murmured in Snuffle's ear "I don't need a shadow for this. Besides, I saw some hares on the ground this morning as I looked out the Infirmary window." The dog's ears perked, and Snuffles trotted off. Harry smiled, knowing there would be hell to pay when his godfather returned from hunting.

Harry met an impatient Draco outside, and both went up to the seventh floor corridor. Harry opened the Room of Requirement, and they entered it. Closing and locking it, he smiled as he saw they had all the preparations they needed. The ermine and the panther set to work, brewing a forbidden potion.

***

_Twelve hours later_

"I think we've done it, Dra...Malfoy" Harry said. He hoped that the other would be too caught up with excitement to notice his slip up. For once, his hopes were answered. They both stared at the pure white potion, the color it was suppose to turn when it was complete and done right. They debated on weather to hand it in for a grade, or to take it themselves. Taking it themselves won out.

Filling two separate vials carefully, Harry handed one to Draco. Then he said "We better sit down." and proceeded to do so in the chair that appeared for him. Draco took the other chair that had appeared. Draco murmured "Ready?" Harry nodded, and counted to three. As he said three, both downed the clear potion.

Draco's face seemed to drain of as much color as it could, and passed out after a few minutes. Harry understood why, as his mind was assaulted with memories that were not his own. Harry barely lasted a minute after Draco fainted before fainting too. They had found out the hard way why _Mens Vinculum_ was a forbidden potion.

(End Authors Note: Hope you like. Yes, the Bond is _very_ important later on. So keep your eyes out for it.)


	5. The Bond and A Visit

(Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. I had to go to the doctor's Monday. Then Tuesday I got my blood taken. So I've been feeling rather down since then. But you didn't come to this chapter to hear me ramble. You came to read my story. Well here it is.)

When Harry finally woke up, it was slowly. First he stretched his body to get rid of the kinks that come from lying on the floor for hours. He then performed a jaw-cracking yawn. He snapped his eyes open when he remembered what had happened the previous night. He instantly regretted that, as his head started pounding from the glare of the light. Quickly closing his eyes, he thought to the room '_Lights down please_'. When his closed eyes sensed that the light wasn't as bright, he opened them again. He still had a fierce headache, and felt slightly nauseated in response to said headache.

Fumbling around on the floor, he picked up his glasses that had fallen off when he had slipped onto the floor. Rubbing a finger over the lenses gently, he was glad to not that they weren't broken. Putting them on, he glanced around at the now in-focus room. He noticed that Draco was also starting to stir, and he padded over slowly on four paws. He had to make sure that Draco didn't make the same mistake he had in opening his eyes too fast. Sitting on his haunches, he watched as the ermine woke up just as slowly as he had. But when he sensed the other was going to open his eyes Harry spoke "Don't open your eyes fast, Draco. I think we are going to suffer a migraine for awhile after taking that potion."

Draco slowly opened his eyes, and moaned softly. He murmurs "I think your right. My head is pounding fit to burst." He sat up, and rubbed at his head. Harry glanced at his watch, and noticed with shock that they had been out for nearly twelve hours. He thought to himself '_We are soooo dead_'_. _Draco looked about in shock at first, then smirked and thought back to Harry '_Indeed, we are_.' Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air, and said "So....the potion worked?" Draco nodded, stating "It seems to have....I think we made the strongest variant though, for I can sense everything from you. I think we better stay here for an hour and practice shielding."

Harry seemed less then willing to try something new after the disastorous results of the potion. However, after Draco explained that they were now incredibly sensitive to other thoughts besides each other's, they were going to have to shield lest they become overwelmed; Harry agreed, and so they practiced for the next hour before hurrying out of the Room of Requirement to face the music.

***

When they got down to the first floor, which was where they sensed the adults to be, they noticed that the adults were talking rapidly. Draco moaned mentally '_Uncle Sev is going to kill me for drinking a potion without supervision of any kind_.' Harry nudged Draco, knowing that Sirius was going to be pissed as well. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as they got closer and he could see who else was there. Remeus Lupin, Molly Weasley, the entirety of the Hogwart's staff that was staying that summer(McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid), as well as the black dog recognizable as Snuffles.

It took awhile for the adults to realize the two children standing at the bottom of the stairs for the bickering going on. When they did notice them, it was obvious that the first thing they were feeling was relief. Harry found himself in a bear-hug by Mrs. Weasley, before she left to do the same to Draco. Harry glanced over to the Potions Professor, and gulped. Snape did not look happy. Indeed, he looked as if he was prepared to give two wayward students a years worth of detention. Harry and Draco knew who those two students were.

"Would you two care to explain where you were for the past twenty-four hours?" hissed Snape, venom almost literally dripping from his voice. Draco looked at Harry, asking '_Should we tell them? Sev can spot a lie a mile away, but we could get away with not telling_.' Harry blanched slightly, and responded '_I don't think so. Besides, they'll notice something eventually_!' Draco nodded mentally, and turned back to the adults. They then both proceeded to tell what they had been up to in the past day.

All except Snape looked stunned at the idiocy of the two boys. Snape, however, looked livid. He turned to the Headmaster, and said in a deceptively calm voice "If you don't mind Albus, I would like to be the one to assign them their punishments." Dumbledore nodded, stating "It is your subject, Severus. Just don't hurt them." With that the adults backed off, with the exception of the black dog. Snape glared at the dog, and said "I will not hurt him, Padfoot." That seemed to stun the dog, who fell back on his haunches. With that, Snape led the two down to his dungeon office, or rather had them lead, so he could make sure neither ran.

Draco had blanched when Snape had asked if he could take care of the punishments. He sent quietly to Harry '_He is going to give it to us good_.' as they were walking down to the dungeons. When they entered Snape's office, he summoned an another hard-backed chair infront of his desk. With a snapped "Sit!", he walked over to his own chair and sat down. The two furred students sat down on the chairs, looking down at their knees instead of up at Snape.

Severus remained quiet for a few minutes, trying to collect his thoughts as he stared at his godson and Potter. He could have expected a month ago such idiocy from Potter, but not now. He also was disappointed that Draco had been stupid as well. Surely he had trained the boy better then that? True, he hadn't always been there, but he had done his best to protect his little snake. So why had Draco done something so risky? Severus decided it was time to find out.

"You do realize, both of you, that your impulsiveness could have ended up as a worst-case scenario? You especially Draco! I've told you time and again that a potion may look right, but a mistake could turn it into the most deadly poison you've ever seen. So, please tell me why you decided to drink a potion without making sure that you wouldn't be dead within a few minutes." Snape had given a very long speach, Harry thought. He wondered what to tell the man. He hadn't really been thinking, just running ahead blindly like he normally did.

Draco continued watching his knees, and thought to Harry '_I hate when he guilt trips me into confessions. I don't even really remember why we decided to drink it instead of handing it in_!' Out loud he said "We thought it would be useful to have such an ability. We weren't thinking of the consequences of if we had made a slight mistake." Snape snorted softly, and said softly "That is obvious. Well, because of your negligient attitude, both of you will be serving detentions. A weeks worth at least. You also will both be having Occlumency class, for your shields are fragile at best."

Draco and Harry nodded quietly, willing to accept any punishment Snape would give out. But in that weeks time, the mental Bond they shared grew stronger. Harry also realized something important. Snape was a good person, at heart, and had had to mask his true self for a long time. Therefore making it hard for the man to show any kind of affection or approval. Harry was determined to earn that approval, and did not wish to disappoint the Potion Master again.

***

_A few days after the punishment ended_

"The boys are doing surprisingly well" commented Albus, looking out his window at the two wizard younglings playing. Harry and Draco had taken the chance of being by themselves(except for the black dog who was even more determined to stay by Harry's side) to go play. Both looked as if it was the first time they had enjoyed such a beautiful summer day. Albus chuckled softly as the two began a mud-fight.

"Indeed....I'm surprised at Ha...Potter's progress." Severus responded, blushing slightly that his tongue had slipped. It wasn't as if he cared for the boy. But the youngling did have a certain charm about him. Shaking his head softly at the thought, he continued "It didn't take him long to reach Draco's level in Occulmency, and both have gone on past that. All in a week."

Albus nodded, and turned from the window. Just then a knock at the door sounded. After Albus invited the person in, the door opened to show a proud witch who was quite tall. Her hair, which cascaded far down her back to stop at her knees, was a curious mix of black and white. Her face was slim, with high cheekbones. Instead of being dressed in the usual wizard's garb however, she was dressed in a tunic and pants.

Albus smiled, and began speaking "Ah, I was expecting you yesterday. Severus, I would like you to meet...."

***

Harry laughed softly at Snuffles appearance. He said "We did warn you to stay back, didn't we?" The black dog was covered from head to foot in mud. Not that Harry or Draco were much better, but at least they would be able to take a shower on their own. Snuffles looked at Harry reproachfully, which just made Harry double up to try and contain the laughter bubbling in him. His ermine friend and bond-partner was also close to falling over in laughter.

Snuffles huffed softly, and turned his back on them. Harry, noticing this, jumped on Draco. Draco yelped slightly, and began wrestling back. If at all possible they got even more filthy then they had been. They stopped abruptly, however, when they heard Snuffles begin growling. Harry was about to ask what was up, when he caught an all too familiar scent. Looking up, the two wizardlings saw Lucius Malfoy approaching them, looking frightfully angry.

When he reached them, he glared down at the two boys who were covered from head to foot in mud. He said in a voice that rivaled Snape's "Glad to see your having fun. Draco, walk with me. Now!" Turning, the aggressive man didn't wait to see if his son followed him. Draco, sharing a look with Harry, got up and raced after his father. He sent to Harry '_Keep the link open. If it seems that things will turn bad, send Snuffles __immediately__, then take cover._'

Harry watched as Draco caught up with Lucius, and the two began speaking. With the link open, he could hear the entire conversation. "What is the meaning, Draco, of playing in the mud? I taught you to have better decorum then that!" snapped Lucius. Draco, refusing to get flustered, simply stated "I was having fun. Fun that was denied me at home during the holidays." Lucius grew deadly calm at that last statement.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is your playing with Potter. Why haven't you betrayed his trust, and handed him over to us when you had the chance to?" asked Lucius. Now Draco got angry, and said in a cold voice "I told you, 'Father', I never want to do that. I have plans for my life, and they don't include following a maniac and joining a murdering gang!" He was silenced by a quick slap from his sire.

Harry had had enough; when Lucius had slapped Draco, he sent Snuffles to get help. He then began to slink towards the two Malfoys. Whatever the price was, he wasn't going to allow Draco to get hurt. Lucius, meanwhile, was snarling at his son "How _dare_ you disobey me! You would turn traitor to your own, for a little scrap of fur like Potter?" Draco glared, and said softly "Leave, sire. Now, before the Professors come out."

Lucius drew himself up, realizing it wouldn't do to punish his son in front of those who might consider the punishments to harsh. He smirked then, and said "Very well, Draco. But I will punish you for your impudence." Draco seemed to pale, as he obviously remembered the punishment for impudence. But as Lucius was crying out "_Firmus vestri monumentum_" Harry tackled Draco to the ground. He was then hit with the sickly yellow light that had escaped from Lucius' wand. Draco watched in horror as the black panther who had become his friend, fell to the ground. He cried out one word: "Harry!!!"

(End Author's note: Yes, I know, short. I'm sorry but I struggled through-out the entire chapter. Firmus vestri monumentum means Relive your memories. Horrible spell to cast on someone. Also, what should the lady's name be? R&R please)


	6. The Spell

(Authors note: Yes, I know I'm late. Gomen, please forgive me. Okay to settle any dispute: All personal thoughts, spells, past events, and emphisizing will be in italics only. Mind talk will be in italics bracketed in an apostrophe. Dreams(and memories) will be italics bracketed in the ~ button. Have I covered it all? Yes? Good, on we go!)

_Last time: After Albus invited the person in, the door opened to show a proud witch who was quite tall. Her hair, which cascaded far down her back to stop at her knees, was a curious mix of black and white. Her face was slim, with high cheekbones. Instead of being dressed in the usual wizard's garb however, she was dressed in a tunic and pants._

_Albus smiled, and began speaking "Ah, I was expecting you yesterday. Severus, I would like you to meet...."_

"..Kayala. She is a Ingredior(Walker)." Kayala glared briefly at Albus, before bowing to Severus. He, in turn, returned the bow. He said in his silky baritone "Isn't an Ingredior something like a cross between a mercenary and the muggle's Interpol?" Albus chuckled lightly as the witch drew herself up with indignation. Severus was in for a tongue lashing.

"You, sir, have some nerve. We may be similar to Interpol, but we are _not_ mercenaries! Whatever quest we perform, it's of our own free will, and we don't charge a knut!" Kayala said in a surprisingly low voice. One might almost call it a chocolaty voice except for the fact that it was icy. Severus looked slightly stunned before his mask re-applied itself. He responded "If I have offended you, I apologize. That wasn't my intent."

Kayala nodded slightly, accepting his apology. She sat down in the seat that Albus had conjured while they were bickering. Albus smiled, and began talking "Kayala here has been doing some free-lance spying. Now don't get your knickers in a twist, Severus. She can ask questions you can't because of your position." Severus still grumbled a bit, but looked mollified. The witch then proceeded to tell them what she had found out. Her news was grim indeed.

"You're sure of this, Kayala?" asked Albus. When she nodded, he began to pace. It was to this scene that Snuffles ran in. His barking was urgent, but it was apparent that none of them understood. Looking to Albus, he transformed into his human form when he received the elder wizard's nod. Ignoring the shocked look on Kayala's face (and the disgusted look on Severus') he began to talk as fast as he could without the words bunching together "Lucius Malfoy is in the Courtyard. The children are down there!"

It was this more then anything else that got the adults to move. No one asked how Sirius had gotten up there so fast. It didn't matter since Harry and Draco were in danger. Taking the Floo down to the Great Hall, they ran outside. They got there as Lucius was fleeing the scene. Moving with surprising speed and agility, Kayala soon had the wizard pinned. Severus, Albus and Sirius ran over to see how the children were.

***

_(Shortly after Lucius cast the spell and before the adults arrived)_

Draco quickly checked Harry, finding that his friend was merely unconscious. The spell had worked as it was suppose to. Not that that was a good thing, but it was better then if Harry had ended up dead. He thought to himself _Hold on Harry. Just hold on_. He then looked up at his sire, and growled "Get out of here _now_!" He truly looked like a feral ermine just then. Lucius backed up, realizing who he had just hexed. If he didn't get out of there before Albus came out...

He began to run for the gate, intent on getting off Hogwart's grounds. Then, he would Apparate to wherever the Death Eaters went to hide. He wasn't prepared to feel himself getting tackled from behind, or pinned for that matter. Looking over his shoulder as best he could, he was surprised to see it was a witch who had pinned him. If he struggled just right, maybe he could over-power her. But he found that he could barely move at all, so strong was the witch's grasp.

Draco looked up, glad to see that the adults had come at last. He gasped slightly, at seeing Sirius Black. Shaking his head slightly, he scolded himself for being foolish. Harry's memories stated easily that Sirius was innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Instead of making any issue about the Animagus, he called out "Uncle Sev! Harry was hit by a spell!" In his urgency he forgot decorum completely.

"Which spell?" Severus asked in a calm, if rushed, voice. Oddly enough he had been the one to make it to Draco and Harry first. As such, he'd knelt down to check over Harry's condition before Sirius could arrive or protest. Siri glared at Severus, but didn't say a word. His godson's life was more important then his pride; even he knew that. "_Firmus vestri monumentum_" Draco stated to the Potion Master's question. Sirius and Severus exchanged a glance, both appearing baffled(odd look for Sev.) Dumbledore also had heard the spell, and blanched. It seemed as if he had lost his tongue for the moment hearing the spell.

"What spell was that, youngling?" asked Kayala, who was walking up behind a bound Lucius. When Draco repeated the spell, she cursed softly. She mutters "So we have evidence at last to put this one away. Terrible though that it had to be a child who provided the evidence." Both of the men who were hovering over the children were still confused. Sirius spoke up "Excuse me, but what does the spell _do_ exactly? You and Albus seem to know, but unless I'm mistaken in my guess you're both older then me and Snape here."

Kayala seemed to be about to gather herself to tell them when Draco spoke up, of all people. "Firmus vestri monumentum means 'Relive your memories'. If the spell hits and works properly it does just that to the person under the spell. In effect you go through each and every _significant_ memory, reliving each sensation associated with that memory. For someone like Harry, it means feeling pain as well. One could go mad if unsupported during the week long remembering period." As Draco finished speaking, all the adults(except Lucius) had turned pasty white. It was an all too accurate description of what would happen to Harry.

The witch murmured "As such it is illegal to cast on children that haven't come of age. A single cast is twenty-five years worth in prison. And not Azkaban either. Because this is such a major crime, it involves the Ingrediors. Youngling, would you consent to providing your memories of all the times _this one_" here she jerked Lucius cruelly "has cast the spell on you as well as this time that he cast it on your friend there?" Severus and Sirius both were glaring at Lucius, the former because he realized what Kayala meant by her words, the latter because the spell had been cast on his godson.

Draco nodded, and Kayala proceeded to put the given memories into vials and stoppering them. She grinned grimly at Lucius, stating "This time, Malfoy, you won't be able to pull strings. Come along." With that she pushed Lucius to the gate. He was going to be leaving the grounds, but not as _he_ had planned it. The Death Eater knew that his time as a free man were numbered, and just hoped he could clear up some things before it all came crashing down around his wife's ears.

The three remaining conscious wizards proceeded to take Harry to the Infirmary. There he was put on a drip to a Nutrient Potion, and left with Draco guarding him. The adults went into the corridor to argue for a bit. It was finally decided that Severus (much to the disagreement of both Sev and Siri) would enter Draco's mind, and then follow it down the connection to Harry's. It was risky, as they were not sure that it could be achieved that way. But neither were they sure if Severus could enter Harry's mind directly, and none were willing to let the matter go without adult supervision. That's how those two always got into trouble in the first place. Sirius was blaming himself for Harry's condition because he hadn't been there, despite being told not to be foolish by the Potion's Master.

Severus rolled his eyes at the Animagus, and stalked back into the Infirmary. He stopped briefly to watch the sight before him. Draco had taken Harry's hand, and was worriedly watching his bond-mate. His eyes seemed slightly unfocused, as if he was trying to connect with the panther's inner mind. Severus reflected that those two were as different as day and night, and yet had found a common past in each other. Shaking himself out of his reflection, the Potion Master approached the two on silent feet.

"Draco" Severus said softly, earning a startled stare from his student and godson. Looking slightly disapproving that Draco had been caught off guard, he let it slide. He continued speaking "It's been decided that the best way to help Potter is to try and follow your bond to him. Which means I'll have to enter your mind." Draco looked slightly surprised that it would be Severus doing the task, but nodded in acceptance. Without further ado they both made themselves comfortable. It was going to be a long week, and it was best if neither of them came out of the trance they were going into with a crick in the neck.

Severus spoke softly "_Legilimens_!" The spell allowed him to enter Draco's open mind. Gently, with much care, he made the connection he would need if this were to succeed. Once the connection was formed, the ermine led his godfather to where the bond was. It formed itself as a golden/green cable that exited Draco's mind. Draco followed along this, and Severus kept pace with him. They were on their way to helping Harry. Hopefully their help would be enough to keep the Gryffindor safe. Severus' last thought before they entered the panther's mind was _Lily, let me be able to help your son._

***

They came upon a memory that was already in progress:

~ _A small raven haired child who looked to be no more then four ran into what appeared to be a kitchen. The muggle clock on the wall stated that it was 7:00 a.m. Green eyes looked up briefly towards them, as if sensing their presence. They then turned to the stove, and the child proceeded to make breakfast. At precisely 7:10 a horsey looking woman came into the kitchen. She said in a hoarse whisper "Vernon didn't get in till late last night. He is going to be in a bad mood, so keep your head down." The child nodded, while concentrating on the eggs. Five minutes later a whale of a man came in, followed by what looked to be a pig standing on it's hind legs._

_"Boy, my breakfast better be ready or you'll regret it!" snapped the man. The child, who was now barely recognizable as a young Harry replied "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Well that said who the whale was. Which meant the pig must be Dudley. Harry finished making breakfast, and had it out on three plates before the clock turned 7:17. He had also gotten down two mugs and a glass. When he was finished serving breakfast he poured hot coffee into the mugs, and Orange Juice into the glass. He served Vernon first, then Dudley then the woman, who was obviously Petunia. It was a mistake to try and serve Petunia last, however, for the pig stuck out his leg tripping Harry. The child barely managed to avoid spilling the hot coffee on his Aunt, but ended up spilling it all over himself and the floor._

_"You clumsy oaf!" roared Vernon, grabbing the stunned child by the scruff of the neck. Harry whimpered slightly, only to be silenced by a rough shake. He was carried into the hallway, and shoved into a cupboard under the stairs. Vernon's voice could be heard "Petunia will let you out when I'm gone. Your chores had better be done before I return!" As Harry tried to take off his shirt so that he could get into a dry one, it wouldn't come off. The scene faded on Harry's look of pain as he continually tried to remove the painful material from his burnt skin._~

(End Author's note: Going to leave it there. Horrible cliffie I know, but I can't think of what to put after that. I am sorry I was late in posting this. I hope that I filled at least a little of your expectations? R&R please!)


	7. Memories

(Authors notes: Okay...hmm...Not much to say is there? Thanks for the Review all. Thanks especially to Snapegirl and Pandora for taking the time to review all my chapters(and stories). It is truly appreciated, and I'm glad you enjoy my stories so much. For those who find my cliffies evil, Gomen, but sometimes an author needs cliffies. I think I should stop now lest my Author's note be longer then the chapter itself. On we go! _All personal thoughts, spells, past events, shifting events, and emphisizing will be in italics only. Mind talk will be in italics bracketed in an apostrophe. Dreams(and memories) will be italics bracketed in the ~ button._)

_Last time: _~ _Dudley stuck out his leg tripping Harry. The child barely managed to avoid spilling the hot coffee on his Aunt, but ended up spilling it all over himself and the floor._

_"You clumsy oaf!" roared Vernon, grabbing__the stunned child by the scruff of the neck. Harry whimpered slightly, only to be silenced by a rough shake. He was carried into the hallway, and shoved into a cupboard under the stairs. Vernon's voice could be heard "Petunia will let you out when I'm gone. Your chores had better be done before I return!" As Harry tried to take off his shirt so that he could get into a dry one, it wouldn't come off. The scene faded on Harry's look of pain as he continually tried to remove the painful material from his burnt skin.~_

Harry appeared before Draco and Severus, tugging at his shirt. He stopped when he realized that the shirt came up without pain. He then looked up, and startled at seeing the two infront of him. He nearly asked an inane question, but stopped. Draco, however, was not so reserved. "Why were _you_ making and serving breakfast, Harry? Why not your Aunt?" Harry looked away ashamed, but looked up stunned when Severus began to speak "Quiet Draco. We are here to keep Potter's mind sane, not to ask questions into his past."

Draco was not satisfied, but let the matter be. He muttered "I still don't think it's fair though." Snape did something unexpected. He laughed; true laughter and not just a wry chuckle. This time both humans-turned-animals looked surprised. Neither had _ever_ seen the Potion Master laugh! When Severus regained his composure, he says in an ironic voice "Who ever said life was fair? You should know that as well as anyone Draco." The ermine snapped it's jaw shut(it had fallen open when Sev laughed), and nodded contritely. '_Sorry, Harry. It's not my place to pry_' he sent his mind-mate.

Harry shrugged, and looked about. He finally asked what had been bothering him "Where are we, exactly? I mean, that was one of my memories, but how did we end up seeing it? I had nearly forgotten about that one, and why I always hopped over Dudley's foot whenever he tried to trip me." Draco sighed, and proceeded to tell Harry about what had happened. He told what spell the panther had been hit with, and what it did. He also told of the decision the adults had made, and how it had been Severus(who was by far the best at mind magic) to be chosen to go with Draco along the bond into Harry's mind.

Harry nodded, finding that it did make sense, in an eerie sort of way. This just proved that the Professor had a heart. And it scared the panther a little to admit that. However, they didn't have any more time to reflect, for another strand of memory was coming towards them. This one seemed to be light pink, and a bit fluffy. How odd.

***

_Back in the real world_

A slender man with slightly graying hair walked into the Infirmary, to find another man of the same age sitting in a chair near an occupied bed. The man with the grayind hair walked over, and murmured "I heard what happened from Albus. How is he, Padfoot?" Sirius looked up with haunted eyes, and murmured "I don't know Moony. I should be the one to help Harry through this. After all, it was my fault that Harry was pretty much alone with that man! I would help Harry, if I knew mind magic." Remeus nodded, knowing that his friend would do anything for the boy, whatever debt he felt he owed. Speaking of which.

"Sirius, it was _not_ your fault that Harry got hit with the spell. Even if you had been there, what could you have done but gotten yourself killed? In front of Harry I might add? Lucius was set-minded in punishing his own son, just because Draco wouldn't join him as a Death Eater! From what I know of Harry, he would have sent you to get help simply so that he could do something on his own. He never abandons a friend, no matter how new they are." Sirius blinked at Remeus' speech, surprised to say the least. But now that Moony said it, it did make some sense. Padfoot never listened to Snape if he could help it, which was why he hadn't believed him when the man said it hadn't been his fault. Friends were a different matter entirely. You could trust them.

Sirius turned back to the bed, not even noticing when Moony pulled up a chair to wait with him. The panther was merely an innocent child. Even if they hadn't loved him, they would have worried. No child should have to suffer from bad memories, let alone relive them in their full intensity. So the two friends sat, and wait for either Harry to awake, or for the week to end.

***

_In the memory world_

"Care to tell us _why _all your memories concerning Granger, Weasley's sister and Chang were right in a row?" asked Draco, whose head was pounding from seeing too much. He was pressing up against Harry though, so as to provide comfort. Seeing the snake nearly killing Harry had made his heart pound, and he was cursing Gryffindor bravery for being so fool-hardy in nature. Harry blushed slightly, and Draco shook his head "Never mind." Severus seemed to agree with this.

Severus was intrigued. He had seen a lot, and gained a lot of information. He now knew without doubt who had been in his supply store that year. He would have to have a talk with Granger about that, but wouldn't punish her too lightly. After all Polyjuice Potion was N.E.W.T. level, and Severus was very impressed that a second year had pulled it off. He was also pleased that he could teach that girl, even if she was a complete know-it-all. He would also talk to Potter about using fireworks to sabotage a class. That boy had too much blind courage to suit him!

The three sat(or in Sev's case stood) in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't long, however, before a strand of memory approached them. This one was sinister black with red shot through it. Harry's eyes grew wide as he sensed what it was. The last thing they all heard him say before the memory entwined around them was "Not that one!"

~_"Lily! Lily it's him, he's here! Get Harry and go. Go! I'll hold him off!" could be heard. An image floated in of a baby barely over a year old laying in a crib. A door opened, and a very pretty lady with red hair and green eyes ran in. Lily. She picked up the baby, who was obviously Harry(without the scar) and whispered "I'll have no time to get out. So I bequeath to you, my son, the only protection I can. My love." With that Lily closed her eyes, and briefly glowed white, turning Harry white as well. When the spell was finished, she moved away from the crib towards the stairs. But just then she saw her worst nightmare coming up them. Voldemort, whose eyes were faintly red. Those eyes were attempting to pin Lily and her child. Lily quickly backed up, putting Harry in the crib before running to block the Dark Wizard. "Not Harry! Not my Harry!" she cried. "Move aside woman." Voldemort hissed. Lily refused to move, so he ended up killing her first. He then turned to Harry with an evil smile on his face. He cast the deadly Killing Curse, but it backfired on him. The last bit of the memory was of a green flash and blinding pain.~_

As they came out of the memory, Harry fell to his hands and knees, trying not to wretch with pain and horror. He soon found himself picked up and hugged tightly. Not by small furry arms, but by strong, large arms. He looked up slightly, startled to see it was the Professor who was hugging him. Not just that, but he had tears in his eyes. Harry realized that he too was crying. He also realized that Severus was providing silent comfort, and Harry was glad for it.

It lasted a few minutes before they broke apart. Harry wiped at his eyes, looking embarrassed. Draco sent '_Don't be ashamed. After seeing that your allowed to cry_'. Severus then spoke, saying "Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" Both children nodded. The rest of the incoming memories seemed to pale in significance to the one of his mother's death. Though none realized it, the end of the week was fast approaching. The last memory before the spell ended was a golden thread, but hazy as if it was a half-remembered dream.

~_Harry was walking down the hallways of Hogwarts. According to certain items of apparel, he was in third year. The child look slightly lost as he continued wandering. As he passed a window, it was obvious that it was daytime. A weekend perhaps? If so, then why was Harry wandering the corridors instead of outside playing. The look on his face almost seemed as if he was in a trance. As he went down one corridor, a door seemed to appear to his right. Harry turned and entered the door. Inside it was incredible._

_It was a large room, though not nearly the size of the Great Hall. Four life sized portraits were hanging on one wall. Two were of male the other two females. As he read the name-plates under the portraits, he was shocked to find that they were of the Four Founders. Godric Gryffindor look strong, with a mane of red hair. He wore a gold color robe with a red Gryffindor lion emblazoned on the front. Helga Hufflepuff was a little bit short, and a little bit dumpy. She reminded one of a favorite aunt or grandmother, for her smile was loving and gentle. She wore a robe of yellow with a black badger on the front. Rowena Ravenclaw seemed very intelligent, and highly daunting. Her robe was blue with a bronze hawk on the front. Most daunting and stormy of all was Salazar Slytherin. But he also seemed noble and sad. His robe was silver with a green snake on the front._

_Harry just gaped in wonder, having already shut the door behind him and walked in. Besides the portraits the room seemed rather empty. A voice spoke soon however, making Harry jump a mile. It was a calm, rational voice, coming from Rowena "A young lion has found it's way into our room." The eyes seemed to pierce Harry straight to his soul. Another voice sounded, this time a tender, loving voice from Helga "Aye, a very young lion. Why is he here? Did the poor child get lost?" _

_Harry bristled slightly at being called a child. He had never truly been a child since before he turned five. However, he calmed at seeing Helga's gentle face. It made him feel warm inside. A third voice spoke, this one strong but placing medium in the pitch scale; Godric "Nay, Helga. He was led here. By what, I'm not sure. But he seemed as if in a daze when he first came in." The final voice, Salazar's, was remarkably like Snape's smooth silk voice. Except it was even lower pitched, threatening to break the bass range "Indeed yes. But if he is in here, does that mean he is the one? The one the 'prophecy' talked about?"_

_Harry blinked, confused. What 'prophecy' were they talking about? Godric spoke "Most likely, for you know the spells we all put on this room would prevent any other from entering. Even the Head-Master/Mistress knows not of this room." Then he turned to Harry "Child, you likely know us as the Founders. Indeed we were, but we were also people. Salazar would likely be known for making that blaster Chamber. But afterwards, he regretted it. He also has stated that any heir of his that turned to evil would be renounced fully of all but blood and the powers there-of." Harry nodded, this made sense. So Tom was only heir by blood, but not in deed or name? Interesting._

_Salazar spoke sharply "I knew that my narrow-mindedness would effect later generations. But until I died I did not have the for-sight to realize how far it would go. By then, however it was too late. What remained of our spirits, however, entered these portraits. From there a single prophecy came to us. It stated, and we all quote:" from there all four Founders spoke_

_"When the world seems lost to evil, a child shall come_

_Though destined to defeat the evil once as an infant, his true powers cannot be known till after_

_He will suffer greatly after the first defeat, but will retain innocence and purity of the heart_

_This will be needed for the last confrontation between good and evil._

_The child shall be named Heir of Hogwarts."_

_Harry was stunned, for that seemed to describe him! Not that he would consider himself pure of heart, but his friends had told him he had seemed mainly untouched by what had happened after he'd lost his family. The Founders saw his stunned look, and smiled to themselves. They said "You are the Heir then. Good luck to you, child. May you retain your innocence for a long time." Harry walked out, still looking stunned. He closed the door behind him before realizing what he was doing. He turned swiftly, but the door was already gone. The scene faded on his disappointed face.~_

(End Author's note: Well, I hope I ended it better then last time. You'll have to wait till next chapter to see Harry's awakening. Yes Lily's death was partially quoted from PoA. But I needed an excuse for a hug prompted by Sev. I hope it wasn't too mushy for you cynic-Sev loving fans :P)


	8. Awakening

(Author's note: *The author runs out on swift feet* Hey, everyone. Today is the third of July. Y'know what that makes tomorrow? Well, for those of you who are not American, it isn't all that special a day. But likely you do know what the fourth is to those who are! So, as a Fourth of July treat to _all_ my fans, I am giving two, that's right two chapters. One here and one in the Runner. Which means Cat's eye View is off Hiatus! Yayyy!!! Now go read, peeps :) )

Harry slowly opened his eyes, still a bit fuzzy from the last memory. He spied Sirius half-lying on the bed he was in. It appeared he had abandoned the chair in favor of kneeling on the floor. His godfather had fallen asleep like that. Grinning, the panther curled his tail out to tickle Siri's ear. The Animagus swatted at it like it was a fly, but finally woke up. When he saw who it was who had woken him, his face lit up.

"Harry!" he breathed softly, conscious of the fact it was fairly late at night. Pulling his godson into a hug, he muttered "Never scare me like that again, scamp." They remained like that for a long time, with Harry murring all the while. That is, until Snape cleared his throat, having come out of his trance to spy the sappy scene. He stated in a silky soft voice "As touching as this reunion is, couldn't it have waited until I was out of the room?"

Draco, who also had come out of the trance he'd been in, tried his hardest not to laugh. Honest he did. But he soon ended up on the floor, clutching his stomach while he laughed. Severus raised an eyebrow at the ermine, Sirius looked slightly confused, but Harry simply glared at his bond-partner. He sent a severe thought at Draco '_When your quite finished!_' That seemed to calm Draco down a bit, though he still chuckled occasionally.

Just then the door opened, and Albus walked in. Seeing Harry awake, he smiled before stating "Good to see you awake, my boy. Unfortunately though, I need to talk to Sirius and Severus here." Blinking, the young panther nodded assent. Siri gave his godson one last hug before following Albus out the door. Well, he was actually trailing behind Severus, but the Animagus wasn't about to admit that.

Draco sighed quietly, and muttered "Wonder what's up?" Harry shrugged in a 'who know's' gesture. The ermine got up, removing the I.V. that hooked him up to a Nutrient Potion. He then moved over to where his bond-mate was laying, and poked him in the shoulder. Draco said in a low voice "You end up dead one of these days, Harry, and I'll bring you back just so that I can kill you myself!" Harry winced slightly, but smiled lop-sidedly.

Removing Harry's I.V., Draco said "C'mon, let's go get something to eat before Pomfrey comes back. 'Sides, you can try out those legs; make sure they're still working." Harry agreed, and though wobbly at first, was able to walk with Draco down to the kitchens. The two fell asleep there, mugs of butterbeer still in their hands.

***

The Order of the Phoenix was a group dedicated to fighting the forces of Darkness. Only fully trained wizards were allowed to be part. But it wasn't glorious work, most found once they joined. It was often heart-wrenching to see your friends die on the battle-field. There had been betrayals on both sides. Two notable ones, on opposite sides, was Severus and Peter. The rat Animagus had betrayed his best friend to the Dark Lord

It was this same Dark Lord whom the meeting was about. It appeared that the Death Eaters had found a way to bring him back. All it needed was for the enemy to capture any of the Light side for it to be complete. It was rumored that they had their sights set on one particular Light wizard however. Which was why the meeting was so important to the fight.

"It's going to be hard to keep him safe. Those two attract trouble, it seems, like giant magnets." stated Sirius. The others around the table nodded assent. Severus spoke up "Even if we kept them inside, they would cause havoc eventually. I, personally, do not want two stir crazy teenagers anywhere near my potions stock." Chuckles were sounded at that. Then they got down to deciding on what to do.

It turned out that Minerva had some where to be that summer, Hagrid was going to be busy in the forest, and Albus was nearly hog-tied with paper work. Lupin couldn't watch them as he had a mission to get on with, and the Weasley's were preparing their own home for the eventual siege. That left two to watch Harry and Draco. Those two that were selected hated each other with a passion. But they were willing to work together the remaining month and a few days until school started. They just hoped they wouldn't regret that decision.

***

_Three days later_

Harry sighed, looking out the window of the Owlery. He stroked Hedwig gently with a finger, murmuring "Did they forget?" He hoped not, as the past four years had been the best(except the summer before second year) in his life. His friends always managed to get him presents, and an occasional cake. That had saved him last year during Dudley's diet.

It was there in the Owlery that Draco found him. He smirked, and began stalking his new-found friend. Unfortunately, Hedwig saw him and informed her master. The ermine soon found himself on the floor after being pounced. Harry grinned, and stated "Can't sneak up on me, Drake." Draco sighed and grumbled "Get off me, you furball!"

Harry chuckled, and did as bid. He asked "What brings you up here, to the Owlery of all places?" The ermine smirked, and stated "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Never mind, I can sense it now. C'mon, it's time for lunch." The panther sighed and followed Draco down to the Great Hall. But when he got to the Entrance Hall, he caught a strange scent that made his ears fold down. Scanning the area, he spotted what he thought he would. A rat standing by the open doorway. One that looked familiar.

Before Draco realized what was going on, Harry was off like a shot. The ermine quickly dashed after him, and was soon on the panther's heels(not literally). Seeing that the rat was leading Harry to the gate, Draco tried to tackle his friend. But it was far too late, for by the time Draco leaped, Harry was outside the Anti-Apparation wards. He was looking around, and did not notice his peril.

"Where did he go? That little rat, I'm going to skin him!" Harry snarled. Seeing a man sneaking up on the panther, Draco cried out "Harry, behind....you..." He was too late, as always. Harry was grabbed from behind, and before Draco could do more then try and get to his feet, they were gone with a _**pop**_. Draco moaned "Harry.....not again!"

Turning, he ran back to Hogwarts. He had to tell the grown-ups what had happened. But before he got there, he felt a stab of pain come along his link to Harry. Followed by a massive amount of fear. Nearly getting knocked off his feet, Draco shook his head to clear it before continuing to run. Harry was in a lot of danger, there was no time to hesitate. The ermine just hoped everything would turn out okay.

(End Author's note: Eeek.....niiiice reviewers......please don't maul me. Gomen for the cliffie.)


	9. Hell's Spawn Revival

(Author's note: Okay people, chapter 9 here. Hopefully it will be longer then the last one, which was shamefully short. Also, I have some rather bitter-sweet news. CeV is almost over. I might break into teens, but I'm not sure. I do know that it wont be too much longer before I reach the conclusion to this little ficcy. Enjoy.)

_With Harry_

Harry gasped at the sudden sensation of Apparating. He wished that his captor had used a Portkey instead. It wasn't nearly as gut-wrenching. For as soon as they touched firm ground, Harry fell to his knees and hands and puked up bile and a little water. His aim was accurate, and he avoiding getting the stinky smelling acid on his fur. But his mouth tasted horrible.

"Up on your feet, Potter!" snarled his captor, and the panther was forced to stand. He was then bound and led to a clearing in the woods that they had transported to. He could see that the place was filled with Death Eaters, though he couldn't count them. All he saw was a bunch of black cloaks and white masks. In the center of the clearing was a wooden pole with a downward-pointing hook on one side, and a cauldron large enough for a grown man to sit in.

He was tied to the pole in a way that even if he had been tall enough he wouldn't have been able to slip the rope up and over. He tried to struggle, but a muttered curse had him howling with pain for a brief second. It felt as if white-hot irons were being pressed into his bones. When his vision cleared, he saw that the group had formed itself into a circle with many gaps in it. Then pain shot across his scar, and Wormtail(in human form) came walking out of the woods holding a bundle.

When the rat of a man reached the cauldron, he dropped the obviously moving bundle into it. A liquid sound was heard, and Harry hoped the thing had drowned. Peter motioned to one of the Death Eaters, and (s)he came forward holding a pouch. Wormtail began speaking "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son." The pouch was upended over the cauldron and a white powder was poured in. The rat then approached Harry, drawing a steel knife and a vial. Pricking Harry just under his inner-elbow, Wormtail collected the blood that spilt. All the while he was saying "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken, you shall revive your foe." The drop of blood was poured into the cauldron. What happened next was gruesome, for Wormtail raised the knife and stuck out his hand. Harry closed his eyes, but it didn't stop him from hearing the man say "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, your master will live again." Nor could he block out the sickening sound of knife hitting flesh, or the piercing scream.

Afterwards, Harry would say that it felt as if someone had cut open his skin where his scar was. For that is what it felt like as Voldemort stood up, very much alive. He was robed, and given his wand before he even stepped out of his cauldron. This took a brief minute, and by the time it was done the panther had regained enough of himself to think of slamming his mental shields up. It worked enough to dull the pain in his scar to a low throb. With that out of the way, Harry looked up to face what was certain to be his doom.

***

_Back at Hogwarts_

As Draco walked into the Great Hall, he heard everyone there cry "Surprise! Happy...." The ermine looked at all of them, those Harry knew and loved well. The only one who hadn't cried out, of course, was Severus. But even he appeared puzzled that Draco had come in alone, and looking like things had turned very bad. His godson approached the group, and said just loud enough to be heard "May I please speak to the adults alone?"

The children looked indignant, but were ushered out by the adults. They then turned to the one remaining child, questioning looks on their faced. Severus was the one to break the silence. "What's happened?" he asked. So, Draco proceeded to tell them what had happened. Everyone turned grim, and Remeus muttered "I thought something smelt familiar, but I wasn't sure." Albus, meanwhile, was calling everyone up to arms. Any Order member, no matter how unknown, was being summoned.

While the people around him prepared for battle, Draco sat down in the nearest chair. A little to heavily, for Severus turned to him, his face asking simply 'What's wrong'. The ermine muttered quietly "My vision swam for a moment. Unfortunately, now that it's stopped, I'm beginning to see what Harry is seeing....and it's not good."

It soon became known that Voldemort was back. And very strong too, if the ripple power Draco could sense through Harry was anything to go by. It only took a short time for all the adults except Molly and Pomfrey to run out to beyond the wards. They were then Apparating away to the scene that Draco had described to them. The three remaining in the castle were left wondering if anyone would come back alive.

***

_Meanwhile, with Harry_

Tom looked at Harry, and the panther stared straight back. Not that the Dark Wizard was anything good to look at. The skin was pulled tight over the bones to give a skull like appearance, and it was white to complete that appearance. The nose was mere slits, like a snakes. He had no lips, and his eyes were blood red with zipper slits for pupils.

"_Harry Potter, sssso nice to ssssee you at my rebirth. Then again, without you there wouldn't be one, now would there?_" Voldemort hissed at his long time enemy. He then turned, saying "_I'll get back to you later, Potter. To you, my Death Eaters, welcome. And very well done Nott, for capturing the last needed ingredient for my rebirth._" Wormtail was still whimpering at his master's feet, holding the now wrapped stump close to his body. Tom turned to him, telling him to show his arm. When he did, Voldemort waved his wand over the stump. The rat shortly had a silver hand, looking for all the world that he had a glove on. One made of iron, for he was able to snap a branch in half by merely exerting pressure.

Tom then returned to Harry, and grinned toothily at the panther. "_Little lion is a panther, eh? I've seen this spell before. It only lasts for five months after being cast. Not that you'll see yourself as human again. Your life ends here. Release him! I will not have it said that Voldemort didn't give his foe a chance."_ As Harry was being cut loose, he was thinking that if he lived, the curse would be lifted at around Christmas time.

He was given his wand, which he hadn't realized had been taken from him. He was forced into a duel with the Dark Wizard. What happened in that duel was strange, but it provided enough distraction that the pops of incoming Apparators went un-noticed. As the golden sphere was broken, it was apparent that the Death Eater's had been ambushed. Harry soon found himself dragged away from the battle by none other then Severus. After making sure that the panther would be okay, Sev ran back into the battle.

Flummoxed, Harry watched the battle. He noticed that Albus had taken over his duel with Tom. Then something caught his eye. It was Sirius battling with a witch(whose mask had fallen off). Harry's heart leaped into his throat with worry for his godfather. He didn't see the approaching enemy until he had been hit on the side of his head with a fist. Unfortuantely, Sirius had seen this and it distracted him. Another Order member stunned the one who had hit the panther, but it was too late. Siri was hit by a cutting spell. Harry managed to get up just in time to see his godfather falling, bleeding heavily from a wound across his chest.

No, it couldn't be. Not Siri! Harry felt his heart breaking. Then a rage like he had never felt before filled him. The rage was so consuming, it reached deep inside of him. That rage tapped a power he didn't know he had. It brought it out to the surface, and it glowed along him. Gold seemed to pour across his body, turning him from a black panther to a gold lion, complete with a mane. When the power was finished covering him, Harry stood. His eyes focused not on the witch that Sirius had been fighting, but Voldemort. He was the cause of all Harry's troubles. The lion began walking towards Tom. His power swept aside the battling wizards. The Heir of Hogwarts was in his full glory. The prophecy was being fulfilled.

(End Author's note: Oooooo....'nother cliffie. I'm gonna get slaughtered by my reviewers eventually. Hope it's longer then Chapter 8.)


	10. Cat's Eye View

(Author's note: Well, here we are at chapter 10. We've come a long way haven't we? I might do one more, but it depends on how this chapter goes. No more cliffies though, I promise! So, without further ado)

_Last time: __He was given his wand, which he hadn't realized had been taken from him. He was forced into a duel with the Dark Wizard. What happened in that duel was strange, but it provided enough distraction that the pops of incoming Apparators went un-noticed. As the golden sphere was broken, it was apparent that the Death Eater's had been ambushed. Harry soon found himself dragged away from the battle by none other then Severus. After making sure that the panther would be okay, Sev ran back into the battle._

_Flummoxed, Harry watched the battle. He noticed that Albus had taken over his duel with Tom. Then something caught his eye. It was Sirius battling with a witch(whose mask had fallen off). Harry's heart leaped into his throat with worry for his godfather. He didn't see the approaching enemy until he had been hit on the side of his head with a fist. Unfortuantely, Sirius had seen this and it distracted him. Another Order member stunned the one who had hit the panther, but it was too late. Siri was hit by a cutting spell. Harry managed to get up just in time to see his godfather falling, bleeding heavily from a wound across his chest._

_No, it couldn't be. Not Siri! Harry felt his heart breaking. Then a rage like he had never felt before filled him. The rage was so consuming, it reached deep inside of him. That rage tapped a power he didn't know he had. It brought it out to the surface, and it glowed along him. Gold seemed to pour across his body, turning him from a black panther to a gold lion, complete with a mane. When the power was finished covering him, Harry stood. His eyes focused not on the witch that Sirius had been fighting, but Voldemort. He was the cause of all Harry's troubles. The lion began walking towards Tom. His power swept aside the battling wizards. The Heir of Hogwarts was in his full glory. The prophecy was being fulfilled._

As Harry strode towards the Dark Wizard who had caused so much misery, those who saw him stopped battling and moved aside. Even the Death Eaters, who felt it was in their best interest not to get in the way of this enraged lion. The emerald eyes had a stone-cold hardness about them that few had ever seen in any child. It was a matter of minutes for a path to have been cleared and the Heir to reach the circle where Tom and Albus were fighting. Neither noticed him until he cried out "Tom Marvolo Riddle, turn and face me you coward!"

The two stopped dueling, and turned towards the young wizard. Albus was surprised, but pleased to see that Harry had taken initiative finally. Voldemort, however, felt the blood in his veins turn to ice at the sight of his foe. Power radiated off the lion, power far stronger then the Dark Wizard had ever encountered. For some unknown reason, Tom never raised his wand, though it was doubtful if it would have mattered. Harry was soon right in front of him, reaching for him with clawed hands. Riddle was unable to move, and was soon grabbed by the vengeful lion.

"Do you know something, Tom? Your line was never truly Slytherin's heir. He renounced all lines who followed the Dark path." said Harry, who had put his palm flat against Voldemort's chest as if in friendship. But the hard eyes denied any friendship to the wizard who had betrayed all human-kind with his arrogance. A spell began to form on the mentioned palm, though it wasn't entering Tom yet. Harry said one last thing before casting the spell "It's time to answer for your sins Tom. _EGO exuo vos of vestri vox , quod redintegro vos huic somes. Vos vadum exsisto haud threat illis vos sought subvertio, O Atrum Veneficus. (I strip you of your power, and fix you in this body. You shall be no threat to those you sought to destroy, O Dark Wizard.)_"

With those spoken Latin words, the spell that had been building in Harry's palm went through Tom like a shot. The effect was dramatic. The face of the Dark Wizard aged by several years, and any who could sense Riddle's magic could see it was being broken down piece by piece. Once the spell was over, Tom was little more then a Squib, and forever trapped in his weakened host. Though Harry didn't notice at the time, the backwash of the powerful spell severely burned his arm up to the elbow. The lion turned from his foe, saying "You probably can sense it Tom, but you are no longer the greatest threat to mankind. Professor Dumbledore, will you provide Riddle with a one way Portkey to a far away place?" Albus nodded, knowing it was a sign of Harry's good soul that Riddle was being allowed to live.

Harry strode quickly towards where his godfather had fallen, his eyes softening slightly with the worry that had renewed itself. He had to check, maybe hope wasn't all lost and Siri was still alive. The lion barely noticed that the wizards who had been battling had stopped, and parted to let him through when he came. Many of the Death Eaters were in awe that such a young wizard had defeated their powerful master with a single spell. They knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against him. The Order members pretty much felt that way to, though they doubted he would turn on them; the boy was just too kind.

When Harry reached where Sirius had fallen, he saw that Remeus and another wizard had reached him first and were trying to stop the bleeding. Harry was surprised, not at Remeus but at the other wizard, for he knew that black hair all too well (you're not surprised though, right folks?). Severus had made it to Siri first, and had tried to stop the bleeding while Harry was preoccupied with Tom. It had seemed to work, for by the time Moony had made it over Padfoot was still alive, despite still being injured. But both knew it was merely a matter of time before their best efforts failed.

Harry knelt by Siri, putting his paw-like hands on the wound. Severus leaned back, letting the boy have some time with his godfather. The lion seemed to concentrate however, and soon enough a gold aura poured into the wound. It began to heal, and Harry held his position for about a minute before removing his now blood-stained hands. He had given Sirius as much chance as anyone could to live. The spell was too much for him, however, after battling Riddle. Swaying, the lion would have fallen over had not Severus caught him before he did. Sev and Moony looked at Harry, seeing a contented smile curl on the feline muzzle before the lion passed out. As he did, the golden aura that surrounded him sank back into his body. The boy was once more a black-furred panther.

***

_A week later_

When Harry awoke, it was to see the all too familiar white walls of the Infirmary. The panther rolled his eyes softly before looking around. Draco had fallen asleep in a nearby chair, and the ermine looked as if he was going to get a crick in the neck from sleeping in the position he was in. Sitting up slowly, Harry winced as his head began to pound. He noticed that his right arm was bandaged to the elbow, while it was merely his hand bandaged on the left side. The power that had been coming out of him must have been strong for Pomfrey to put bandages on him though.

Making sure there was no one awake, Harry got up and headed for the bathroom. When he came out, his eyes were drawn to a bed in the corner. Two brown eyes were watching him, and the face they belonged to had a happy grin on it. The panther's heart skipped a beat, and before he knew it he was at the bed hugging his godfather around the shoulders. Siri hugged him right back, though not nearly as strongly as he used to.

As Harry was told by Siri about how he had woken up a few days after the Great Battle, and was told who had saved him etc., Draco snuck up behind his friend. Harry soon found himself pinned on the bed, with an irate ermine poking him. Poor Padfoot had had to quickly draw his legs up before they got crushed beneath two teenagers. Draco sent to Harry _~Never do something as irresponsible as this again! You do realize that your actions has caused quite a stir? No one will let you out of their sights again!!~_ Harry shrugged, and bucked Draco off him as best he could before attempting to tickle the ermine.

It was to this sight that Severus came in on. The Potions Master rolled his eyes, grimacing before striding over to pull the two apart. He stated "Must you two bicker constantly? You, Potter, shouldn't be out of bed. But no matter, for I have good news to deliver." Harry quickly sat down on the edge of Siri's bed, while Draco rearranged his clothing. Severus continued speaking "After the Battle, a lot of Death Eaters were captured. One of which was the loathsome little rat who called himself Peter..." Sev was able to say no more, for all three (even dignified Draco) let out a whoop of victory. The panther soon found himself dragged into a hug by Siri, while Draco bounded about the room.

Severus hid a grin, and walked out. No need to say anymore, he reasoned. The wrong that was committed was finally made right. Harry would have a proper home, and had made a friend out of one who had been his enemy. For the Potions Master, this was a job well done.

***

_Six months later_

"C'mon Harry, or we'll be late for lunch!" cried Ron. The boy grumbled slightly, and put the finishing touches to the potion he and Draco were working on. They then got up from the work station and followed the redhead to the Great Hall. It was shortly after New Years, and the students would be returning home in a few days. So the two friends had been trying to finish making the potions that Severus had assigned them as Christmas homework.

~_That one has the appetite of a hare, don't you think?_~ sent Harry. Draco agreed, smirking at his friends reference to the Muggle books they had discovered at the end of last summer. Both stretched, getting the kinks out of their back. Draco murmured "Merlin, but I'm missing my tail. It sure came in handy during our last match." Harry grinned, stating "True, but you still stood no chance against me." Draco shoved his friend lightly, but his smile belied the supposed anger. He was quite pleased that he had made friends with his former rival.

The black haired boy agreed silently with the emotion Draco was sending over their link. Harry couldn't help but feel that his life was now wonderful. He had a new friend, his godfather had been able to adopt him, and they finally were un-furred. Tom had been right about one thing. The spell that had been cast upon both of them only lasted five months after the casting. But Harry missed the feline eyes, as they had been better then his human ones. He would also miss seeing things from a cat's eye view.

Ron called back from a few feet down the corridor "C'mon lazybones, or there won't be any food left!" Harry and Draco hustled to catch up, while mentally laughing at Ron's ravenous behaviour. Some things never changed, and it was very refreshing after such a hectic year.

(End Author's note: Well, what do you think? Did I live up to standard? At least I didn't end it in a cliffie this time. Now, I'll go on to write Runner, so keep an eye out for those updates. And a Thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers for sticking with me this long :), I couldn't have done it without your support.)


End file.
